


Revenge Was Sweet

by SameAsItEverWas



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SameAsItEverWas/pseuds/SameAsItEverWas
Summary: A unique chapter for you :)





	

Ashlyn was relaxing with her new Pride teammates the night before the Pride vs Spirit match. Ali and Ashlyn had been living apart this year for the first time in a while and it had been tough. Ashlyn knew that tonight while action would be off the cards, Ali was in town. Ali had arrived earlier and it had been wonderful for them both to have an hour together before the training session. Club football was different to international football, a double room alone had been booked for Ashlyn without anything being said and having both hers and Ali’s suitcases in there together for the first time in 4 weeks was the best feeling ever.

Ali finished training with her team, she hadn’t worked up much of a sweat so just went to the bathroom before she came into the lobby seeking out Ashlyn. She was sat with some Pride teammates that Ali didn’t know too well.

‘Hey’ Ali said going over and sitting on Ashlyn’s lap as there was no free seat.

‘Oh hey’ Ashlyn said grinning and wrapping both her arms around Ali. She placed one of her hands on Ali’s hip not realising that she hadn’t bothered to lace up her shorts again after coming out of the bathroom. A couple of her fingers slipped into the waistband. After initially thinking “oops” Ashlyn just left them there and gently stroked and tickled just below Ali’s hip where her fingers had landed.

‘Don’t’ Ali said and pulled Ashlyn’s hand away.

‘Don’t what?’ Ashlyn asked puzzled and embarrassed in front of her teammates

‘Don’t touch me like that’ Ali said

‘Erm ok’ Ashlyn replied pissed off at Ali’s reaction ‘maybe I just won’t touch you at all’ Ashlyn said and took her hands away from Ali.

Ali looked at her in disbelief ‘don’t be a dick’ she said

‘Er one of us is being a dick I don’t think it’s me’ Ashlyn said

Ali stood up and glared at her then walked away

‘Whooa that was some look Ashlyn’ laughed one of her teammates

‘That wasn’t “some look” that was “the look” Ashlyn replied with a grin and they all laughed

Ali hadn’t heard what Ashlyn had said but she did hear them all laugh

‘What did you say?’ Ali asked as she was going through the door

‘Nothing’ Ashlyn replied

‘Clearly it was something’ Ali said coming back into the room

‘Jesus what is up with you Ali?’ Ashlyn asked ‘oh yeah it’s nearly the 15th so I remember - time of the month’

‘Shut up!’ Ali said ‘that’s personal don’t tell people that’

‘What?’ Ashlyn questioned ‘we’re all girls’

‘Oh fuck off Ashlyn’ Ali said glaring again and leaving the room

‘Ooooh that was even more of “the look”’ Ashlyn’s teammate said

‘Yep that’s as bad as I’ve had it, I better go after her actually’ Ashlyn said not wanting to be in a fight with Ali when they only had 2 days together. She got up and chased after Ali who fortunately hadn’t got far.

‘Hey’ Ashlyn called 

‘What?’ Ali said aggressively clearly very pissed off

‘We need to talk, I don’t want to fight’ Ashlyn replied

‘Well you started it’ Ali said

‘No I didn’t! You did you told me to get off you. Listen come in here’ Ashlyn said opening a door to a small cleaners’ cupboard ‘I don’t trust there not to be people listening’

Ashlyn closed the door of the cupboard ‘what happened there?’ she asked of Ali

‘I just told you to stop touching me’ Ali replied

‘Since when have you had a problem with me touching you?’

‘I don’t! But it’s my body and my choice who touches me’

‘Yeah ok Ali maybe I just won’t bother fucking ever touching you again’

‘Don’t swear at me!’ Ali said

‘I didn’t swear at you, I just swore’ Ashlyn replied. She would never swear at Ali.

‘What are you getting pissed off for? I should be able to choose who touches me and when! Move out the way I want to get out of here’

‘No!’ Ashlyn replied ‘not till we’ve had this out’

Ali suddenly got in a panic ‘let me out you’re making me really uncomfortable!!!’ she suddenly screamed bursting into tears 

‘Making you uncomfortable?!’ Ashlyn questioned in disbelief. They’d been together 5 years and she’d never made Ali feel uncomfortable.

Ali suddenly started hammering on Ashlyn’s shoulders and getting hysterical. Ashlyn quickly opened the door and Ali ran out and ran off before Ashlyn could even go after her.

Ashlyn stayed in the cupboard completely mystified over what had happened. Why had Ali not wanted her to touch her? She went back to her friends just passing off their questions with vague answers, her mind never switched off from Ali though.

Ashlyn eventually went up to bed, she felt very worried that Ali wouldn’t be there, she was amazed to see the shape of another body in the bed.

Ashlyn stared at Ali’s body facing away in the bed. She was still mystified by her behaviour but she loved her so much and that over powered everything else. She went over to her and sat in front of her on the floor. Ali kept her eyes closed but Ashlyn guessed she was awake, Ali could never ever fall asleep on an argument. Ashlyn gently stroked her hair and kissed her cheek (feeling it was wet with tears) then stood up and went into the shower. When she came out Ali hadn’t moved.

Ashlyn climbed into bed making sure to keep to her side and not make contact with Ali. Eventually after a few minutes she whispered ‘Ali are you awake?’

She saw in the dimness Ali nodded and then she heard a small sob.

‘Do you want a cuddle?’ Ashlyn asked and to her surprise saw another small nod. She immediately spooned Ali wrapping her arms around her and Ali cried harder. Ashlyn gently turned Ali and soon they were cuddled together ‘please don’t cry’ Ashlyn whispered ‘I’m sorry about earlier you’re right, it is your body and being your girlfriend doesn’t mean I have assumed consent, it was a total accident that my hand slipped below your waistband though, I thought your shorts were laced up.

‘I know’ Ali sobbed out ‘it was a total misunderstanding’ she cried some more and then continued ‘I meant don’t do it because it was turning me on not don’t do it because I didn’t like it’

‘Oh’ Ashlyn said ‘I just presumed…..’ she said then stopped not sure what else to say ‘I’m just really sorry’

‘She used to do this’ Ali said

‘Who?’ Ashlyn questioned

‘Eloisa’ Ali replied. Eloisa had been Ali’s girlfriend before Ashlyn when Ali had lived in France for a few years. Ali rarely talked about the relationship, which suited Ashlyn most of the time.

‘She’d get really aggressive if I ever said no and once she shut us both in a cupboard and wouldn’t let me out!’ Ali said crying some more.

Ashlyn was absolutely horrified she had never heard Ali talk like this before. She couldn’t believe she had kept this from her for 5 years.

‘I’m so sorry I made you feel like that’ Ashlyn said

‘You didn’t really, I think I surprised you when I said no and you really did just want to talk in the cupboard, you did let me go when I got upset. It’s the same as being in a lift I just don’t like it’ Ali told her

‘Are you sure you’re ok?’ Ashlyn asked ‘I’m really sorry I did get a bit sulky when you said no, but I was just embarrassed I wasn’t trying to force myself on you’

‘I know’ Ali said holding Ashlyn tighter, she soon stopped crying and Ashlyn kissed her firmly on the cheek she held the kiss for at least 10 seconds.

Ali lifted her head and the kiss soon moved so their lips were touching. The kiss became passionate and both their breathing became erratic.

‘Fuck Ali we can’t, we’ve got a big game tomorrow’ Ashlyn panted

‘I I don’t fucking care, it’s still before 11pm, we’ve plenty of time to sleep’ Ali replied pushing Ashlyn’s hand between her legs.

Ashlyn’s hand soon wandered to where Ali wanted it, she was so wet, Ashlyn was pleased but surprised. Ali was moaning into the kiss now as Ashlyn’s fingers worked their magic ‘mmm go inside Ashlyn’ Ali demanded. Ashlyn loved it when Ali got demanding. She kissed her way down Ali’s body until her tongue connected between her legs, then she pushed her two fingers deep inside.

Ali forced Ashlyn’s head into her deeply until she was almost drowning in her pussy. Ashlyn loved it, she could hear Ali’s heart beat and feel her throbbing in desperation for her release.

‘Go harder’ Ali demanded as Ashlyn flicked her tongue against her clit and pushed her fingers hard up inside Ali. Ali fucked Ashlyn’s face with her hips, pulling her hair until it almost hurt, neither of them cared though, they were both lost in the moment.

Ali eventually came and screamed out ‘oh my fucking god’ she said calming down as her breathing began to normalise ‘shit who’s in the room next to us?’

‘I really don’t want to know’ Ashlyn replied grinning wrapping herself up in Ali.

Ashlyn never forgot the conversation she’d had with Ali that night even though it never got mentioned again.

A year later with Hope suspended Ashlyn got the start in a “friendly” match against France. She had bided her time and now was her chance. Eloisa the striker that had dated and hurt Ali was now just in front of Ashlyn, exactly where Ashlyn wanted her.

Everything seemed normal and calm before kick off. Ashlyn stood between the posts hoping that it wouldn't be long before the ball came to her, fortunately an error in the midfield caused Eloisa to get the ball and she came running one on one to Ashlyn. Ashlyn didn’t care about the goal…she had a different goal. She needed to make this as innocent as possible.

They collided and Ashlyn banged her studs into the side of Eloisa’s knee, the scream of pain only led Ashlyn to feel satisfaction. She kept her smile inwards as she walked away leaving Eloisa screaming on the floor. She heard her name called and then saw the red card.

‘What the fuck?!’ she shouted acting all innocent, she didn’t fucking care, her mission was accomplished. She got away with it, she was sent off because of the outcome, but no one believed it had been a deliberate attack. 3 hours later while sat in a hotel lobby with Ali on her lap, Ashlyn learnt that Eloisa’s leg was broken in 3 places. Ali and Ashlyn exchanged a look and nothing more. Revenge was sweet.


End file.
